Pirotecnia
by Emiita
Summary: Y justo cuando la soledad la sumergió, junto con la oscuridad de lo más profundo de su alma, y se sintió a la deriva, la pirotecnia explotó.–Eres…un fuego artificial.


**Declaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, si así fuera, Naruto ya hacía rato que estaba con nuestra querida Hinata, eso no lo duden ni un minuto xDD

* * *

**Pirotecnia**

Abrió los ojos clavando la mirada en el techo blanco de su habitación. Suspiró. La soledad la sumergió junto con la oscuridad de lo más profundo de su alma, y se sintió a la deriva, suspendida en el aire sin un rumbo fijo. _Sola. Completamente sola. _Dirigió la mirada a fuera de la ventana, fuera donde la felicidad asomaba, pero nunca le llegaba a ella. _Nunca a ella_**. **Una frágil hoja se meció con la suave brisa de la noche, sin embargo, eso no tenían importancia, sólo era una, tenía más hermanas. Si caía, nadie la echaría en falta. Y _ella_ era como esa pequeña y delgada hojuela, débil, insignificante dentro de la cadena de la vida. Para su clan era una decepción. Para sus compañeros una molestia. Para _él_ inexistente. Para todos…sólo era Hinata Hyuga, una tímida muchacha de la que apenas notarían su presencia, si no fuera por su apellido. Una perdedora.

Incapaz de poder dormir ya, desvelada, temerosa de volver a soñar con esas malditas ilusiones demasiado complicadas de realizarse para ella, se incorporó. Se dirigió a la ventana, la puerta al mundo. El cielo la recibió despejado, sin una sola nube y con las miles de estrellas brillando en lo alto. El astro rey de las sombras la recibió redonda, completa, emitiendo su característica luz, que justo, como si desafiara a su propio corazón desesperanzado, la iluminó de lleno. Por un momento, sus dos pupilas perladas, siempre alegres, ahora sin vida, se enfocaron sólo en la luna radiante. Y entonces fue como si alguien le diera al interruptor y despertara por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo. El deseo de salir se instaló en su pecho. La necesidad de surgir de entre las tinieblas se cernió sobre ella. _Pero…_

Dudó, jugando con sus dedos, gesto de nerviosismo. No sabía qué debería hacer. O mejor dicho, si sabía que debería hacer: quedarse en su habitación, volver a su cama e intentar dormir. Eso sería lo correcto. Al fin y al cabo ella era la dulce niña educada y ceñida a las normas, era de lo único que sí podía presumir. Pero eso nunca fue suficiente. Para su padre nunca fue suficiente. Ella tenía que ser más que eso. Más que una simple chica tierna. Su obligación era ser una líder para su clan. ¿Lo era? No, _claro que no_. Era una inútil. Hiashi no paraba de compararla con su hermana pequeña. _Inferior_. Ella era inferior, una vergüenza para su apellido. Nada más que eso. _Nada más_.

¿Cuántas veces tuvo que ser protegida por sus compañeros de equipo?

¿Cuántas veces fue una inútil para su clan, para sus amigos, para _él_?

¿Cuántas veces pasó desapercibida para _él_?

¿Cuántas veces lo miró desde lejos, sin atreverse a hacerlo de frente?

¿Cuántas veces se desmayó de pura vergüenza?

¿Cuántas veces fue una cobarde?

¿Cuántas?

_Muchas_. Muchas veces su torpeza, su inferioridad, su timidez, su cobardía, su vergüenza jugaron en su contra y…perdió. Perdió como tantas otras veces.

Una lágrima traicionera rodó por su pálida mejilla. La mano femenina se posó en su rostro, limpiando la humedad de su pómulo. Miró con asombro sus dedos con los rastros de su impotencia, sorprendida de que aún le quedaran lágrimas por derramar, creyéndose seca, vacía, cansada de expresar sentimientos vanos que únicamente la dañaban más. No obstante, una vez más, se equivocó. Proseguía llorando, gotas saladas cayendo incontroladamente. _Todavía podía llorar_. Y tomo una decisión. _Escapar_. Solo por una vez quería huir. Esconderse de su realidad, explorar que había más allá y refugiarse de su dolor.

Saltó por la ventana, con todas las dudas encerradas en el armario trasero de su interior, temiendo que en cualquier momento se abriera y su propósito se derrumbara, junto con su voluntad. _Correr_. Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse, sus pies emprendieron una carrera de zancadas largas y certeras, aparentando más seguridad de la que en realidad sentía. _La que nunca sintió._ Durante todo el trayecto hacia ningún lugar permaneció con la vista fija en el horizonte, pero ciertamente, no veía nada. No distinguía nada. Quizás era llevada por una fuerza extraña que la guiaba por el camino de la oscuridad, hasta, encontrar la salida de la cueva en la que estaba sumergida y hallar, por fin, la luz de colores que esperaba. Sí, era como Peter Pan, debía girar en la segunda estrella a la derecha, volando hasta el amanecer, para encontrar el país de Nunca Jamás. _Pero_… ¿Dónde estaba su estrella? Eso no lo sabía y tampoco le importaba. _Ahora nada importaba_.

Paró en seco. Esa mano conciliadora la había llevado hasta lo más alto, desde allí podía observar toda la aldea a sus pies y la grandeza la embargó, recorriéndola de arriba abajo. La brisa golpeó sus mejillas y un escalofrió estremeció todo su quebradizo cuerpo. Apretó contra sí sus manos, descendiendo la mirada, un gesto típico de ella. _Tímida_. Unas terribles ganas de gritar se apoderaron de su garganta, deseando pronunciar lo que no se atrevió a decir en su momento. _Temor_. Y así fue. El sonido desgarrador se perdió por toda la aldea, sin llegar a escucharse con certeza. Los pájaros en las copas de los árboles se alteraron y volaron, escapando, como ella hizo antes. _Alivio_. Y pudo sonreír. Extendió los brazos a los lados, en cruz, sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aliviada, cerrando los ojos.

De improviso, unos brazos la rodearon, un calor se instaló en su espalda. El frío fue sustituido por esa calidez repentina. Y creyó estar sumida en un placentero sueño sin fin, sin abismo al final, como siempre solía pasar. Imperceptiblemente para ella fue arrastrada hacía atrás. Un aroma especial y familiar llegó a sus fosas nasales, abrumándola. Inconscientemente, un leve color carmesí se apoderó de sus mejillas, y tuvo la certeza de que esto no era más que una mera ilusión de su imaginación. _Una cruel ilusión_. No podía ser que _él_ estuviera allí. No podía ser que _él_ la estuviera sosteniendo. No era posible.

–Hinata

Su imaginación era demasiado real y vívida. _Oh, sí_. Todo esto la estaba reconfortando, no quería despertar, quería quedarse así para siempre, porque sabía que sólo en sueños él estaría ahí. Que sólo en sueños, Naruto estaría allí con ella_. Sólo en sueños_.

–Hinata

Nuevamente ese susurro en su oído se escuchó tan realista. Era como si estuviera allí. Podía notar esa nota de preocupación en su voz llamándola, mientras la estrechaba más contra un pecho duro. Pero era un engaño de su mente. _Mentira_. Y no supo si sería correcto seguir con esta locura. Luego sería peor para ella. Volvería a sentirse sola. La soledad se cerniría sobre ella con su manto desolador y la decepción la enterraría aún más en su lodo de desengaños. Debía darse la vuelta. Pero no porque fuera correcto. No. Lo tenía que hacer por ella. Para no sufrir más. Debía ser realista ¿no?

Sus ojos perlados sin vida se abrieron y giró. Giró sintiendo todavía esos brazos rodearla. Tragó duro al percibir esa mirada azulada brillante observarla atentamente. Estaba segura de su rostro sería un poema indescifrable para el mejor poeta. Delante de ella estaba _él_. Se pellizcó repetidas veces bajo su atento escrutinio, no lograba entender porque sus pupilas estaban totalmente desorbitadas, reflejando su sorpresa. Tomó con delicadeza las femeninas manos y la detuvo. Permaneció paralizada, estática sin poder reaccionar. Su mente era cruel, vívida y masoquista. _Sí, eso debía ser_.

– ¿Hinata, qué haces?

Su lengua se trabó en su boca. Su paladar estaba seco, al igual que su garganta. Sus cuerdas vocales se negaron a funcionar correctamente, o al menos, para soltar un par de tartamudeos tan comunes de ella. _Ni siquiera fue capaz de eso_. Volvió a intentar responder una vez más, pero no pudo, era inútil. Agachó su rostro y de inmediato, dos dedos sutiles la tomaron de la barbilla, logrando que pudiera apreciar, nuevamente, la cara de su amado.

– ¿Estás bien? –asintió lentamente, avergonzada. – ¿Qué estabas haciendo asomada a ese desfiladero? Me asustaste, pensé que caerías.

La energía desbordante del rubio se hizo presente, hablando deprisa, enfatizando cada palabra pronunciada. Como de costumbre no analizó lo que decía antes de soltarlo por la boca, expresó sus sentimientos sin apenas pensarlo. Dejándose llevar por esa fuerza que era sus impulsos, abrazó a la chica, tratando de trasmitirle su miedo a perderla que antes experimentó. Pero, Hinata estaba petrificada. _Se sentía tan real_.

– ¿Eres real?

La pregunta fue formulada por sus labios fríos sin ella darles su consentimiento. Naruto la separó lo suficiente para mirarla, inclinó la cabeza a un lado, extrañado por la reciente duda de su acompañante.

–Claro que soy real. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Hinata? ¿Comiste algo en mal estado? ¿Te sientes bien?

Se sintió caer, abrumada. _No era posible_. Su cabeza empezó a funcionar rápidamente, tratando de obtener datos, de captar la información recibida, de entender qué pasaba allí. Fue en vano. Su mente no asimilaba que Naruto, _su preciado rubio_, estuviera realmente allí, _con ella_.

– ¿P-por q-qué?

– ¿Por qué? –Naruto no entendió la pregunta, como era de esperarse. _Despistado_.

– ¿P-por q-qué e-estás a-aquí?

Tartamudeando, pero lo consiguió. Él sonrió, rascándose la nuca con una mano, mientras la otra proseguía tomándola a ella de la cintura, casi con miedo a perderla. Hinata esperó una respuesta lógica, es decir, la casualidad hizo acto de presencia.

–Digamos que…–pudo percibir como el chico tragó saliva, dudando por un instante de cuál sería la palabra adecuada. –Te seguí.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo encantadoramente, revolviéndose el cabello, mirando en otra dirección, avergonzado. Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba la joven. _Oh, no, claro que no_. Esperaba cualquier cosa, menos eso.

– ¿Por qué?

Esta vez el nervioso era Naruto y Hinata la confundida. _Papeles invertidos_.

– Te vi salir de tu habitación y te seguí. Me pareció extraño.

– ¿T-u me estabas espiando…a mi?

Bien, esto era demasiado. Su mente estaba creando una ilusión perfectamente real y fantástica o simplemente, esto era una broma. No lo entendía. Era demasiado. Ni siquiera sabía cómo era posible que siguiera sin desmayarse. _Milagro_. El joven parado justo enfrente suyo, demasiado cerca de su cuerpo, transmitiéndole aún todo ese calor reconfortante, impidiendo que el frio le llegara, tardó en contestar, lo que le pareció, un siglo.

–Si

Y antes de que ella pudiera proseguir con su interrogatorio, anticipándose a sus movimientos, la acalló. La acercó contra sí, afianzando su agarre en la fina cintura y levantando su rostro, mientras él mismo se inclinaba hacia delante, la besó. Un beso inexperto, pero delicado. Un simple roce de labios que provocó la más bella sensación en Hinata, abriendo la puerta con la llave adecuada, para que la luz se filtrara y despegara del suelo. La chispa en su interior afloró como una flor en medio de la noche, como una mariposa de su capullo, voló.

Y...y…la pirotecnia explotó. Millones de fuegos artificiales estallaron desde su pecho. La oscuridad que la hundía en ese maldito hueco, despareció. Fue devorada por la radiante luz de colores de su pecho, de su corazón que, por fin, latió. La felicidad y la alegría se encontraron en un baile de festival. Y entonces, lo supo con certeza. Él era real. _Real_. No era una mentira. Él estaba allí con ella. Él la estaba besando a ella. Sus piernas se convirtieron en gelatina, doblándose sus rodillas, incapaz de sujetar su propio peso se aferró al rubio. Sus manos ascendieron a su cuello, acariciando la nuca de él.

Se separaron lo suficiente para tomar aire, con las respiraciones entrecortadas y sus alientos mezclándose. Naruto apoyó su frente en la de ella, sonriendo con esa sonrisa feliz que tanto le gustaba a la chica. Poco a poco, ella abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con los azules observándola. Notó como la sangre corría rápido por sus venas, agolpándose en sus mejillas descaradamente, sonrojándola al extremo. Y pudo distinguir a su alrededor la luz cegadora de la esperanza, esa traidora que tantas veces la había engañado y que ahora, era hasta bien recibida. Y sonrió.

–Eres…un fuego artificial.

Expresó en un delirio Hinata antes de colapsar por los hechos de esa magnífica noche y caer desmayada entre los brazos de su querido y amado Naruto, su pirotecnia en medio de la oscuridad.

* * *

_No tengo palabras xD Hacía tiempo que quería escribir un NaruHina y me salió así de...no sé ni como describirlo xD eso sí, me inspiró mucho la maldita nueva canción de Katy Perry "firework" u.u xDDD _

_Solo deseo que les guste ^^_


End file.
